halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xzan Tamasee
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team I am aware. That does not change anything. Reach would be a mockery. A few piddly rodent humans is not. You fail to grasp the point. Why risk the lives of high-ranking and important Sangheili when they have tens, if not hundreds, of thousands of Grunts to steamroll the humans with? Your sentence talks about the squad and Marines, but then talks about no casualties and all of one getting eliminated. It is awkward phrasing as it is not immediately apparent who takes no casualties and who gets wiped out. Because it's utterly silly to hold an offensive unit in a defensive stance where they're useless. Someone didn't bother to look at the article. Energy projector slices one ship in half. The other two get plastered by plasma torpedoes. When the distances you're talking about are in the tens and hundreds of thousands of kilometers, it is very hard to "get rushed." Read my sentence again for comprehension. I never said that he never saved the Prophet's life. I said that the Prophet doesn't "owe" him a damn thing. Bull. Fucking. Horseshit. Seeing as it is the highest rank that a Sangheili can achieve in a non-political position, I fail to see why there would be more than one. That would be like having two Supreme Allied Commanders during the Battle of Normandy. Nope. I am editing quite happily, actually, so thanks!}} None of your arguments had any validity or sense, Malsab. And Sona, I've proven and defended everything in my article, but all of these UNSC trolls seem to love ganging up on me, with nothing to show for it. My time here on this site may be done. I've lost respect for any administration which would allow something like this to happen, especially to new users. Either way, I'm on my last straw here. The balls to stay? This is just a mere hobby I thought I'd start for my clan members to intertwine my clan's legacy with the canon. This is a small project that I, and my members, do in spare time. I could just as easily create a custom page on my site to do this, or create a wiki just for my Covenant warriors, away from those who want to knit pick everything I write. It is becoming a waste of time for me. I'm a practical person. If it isn't working, I have other methods of doing this. I am by no means obligated to continue using this site, neither are my members. Xzan Tamasee 21:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Your writing... I can't read it. Actually had to look at the edit page to see what you said. Still doesn't make sense whatsoever. I gave up nothing. I showed everyone here numerous times my article follows canon. Losing is not something I do, especially by default. If you are trying to build a community here, you do a damn poor job at it. Also, your thoughts here just prove how biased your community is. You said yourself at first you agreed, but then when the other Spartan fans come flocking in spewing what someone else had already said and re pasting it numerous times without bothering to see that I had already refuted such evidence, you changed your side, and decided to be an ass, just like everyone else here. I came here with the hope my members could contribute to this community, but obviously that is not the case. I am off to create my own custom pages. Good riddance. Sona, the first comment kind of gave it away that they were trolling me, considering it said "I hate UNSC Trolls", but by my word, my comrades and I will remain. You seem to be an honorable sangheili (Or if you're just using the avatar to mock me). I will take your word for it, and if there are others like you here, this place can salvage it's reputation. Oh but you are. Just curious Are you by chance from the website Sangheili's Concourse? -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 01:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm from here: http://the-covenant.us/news.php Actually Take some advice from me, because I have a hostile past on this site; just listen to the admins, stop being ignorant and calm down. You are the only person who is getting upset here. No-one is trying to ban you. and note the dates as well. Don't forget that the end of ''The Return implies an alliance of sorts between Elites and Humans, or the fact that we would certainly be willing to help them if to look out for our livelihood. Technology-wise, they would definitely be confused at first, but after a decade like you've placed it I'm sure they'd getting their bearings. Also remember that the argument of "You know I'm right" NEVER WORKS, and frankly is never provable. With the exception of certain principles, we can NEVER KNOW we are right until the end of the debate. We can usually only deduce the most likely conclusion, but quite often it can go either way. I'll tell you that I'm writing an article on this, and yet I'll freely admit in most of the debates I've been in I've been wrong. But I don't consider them losses but I learned what was the correct conclusion in the end. So just remember to keep that in mind, that no matter the position, it's not wrong to believe one is right, but it's important to remember one could be wrong.}} End game No such thing as "barely canon", eh? Canon policy, bro. Be sure to read it. Yes, canon does get overturned by other canon - but in a certain order (see the diagram in this link.) Besides the fact I laughed out loud at the last part of the second sentence, I suppose I must dumb down a complex rebuttal, just for you. Flip open your copy of the book. I have the large paperback version, but see line 2 through 6 on page 507 - it reads "They had to defend themselves, and always did so heroically, but since the Prophets controlled all the major learnings that transformed Forerunner gifts into tools of the Great Journey, the Sangheili now '''largely' lacked the understanding to build new facilities and weapons themselves.'' You omitted the words "now largely lacked" in your statement. These three words make all the difference. The difference between having no ability to repair ships at all, compared to merely largely lacking the ability to do so invalidates your entire argument. You see, your now-invalidated "proof" means nothing in the context it is in, because all it states that they are unable to repair or construct ships and weapons as quickly as they were able to. It is not justification to use ships wooden with square rigging - which would be up in flames in seconds, against a single soldier on land with a plasma rifle. And the entire human rant thing...yeah, rendered irrelevant and invalid as per above. KO, my favor. Ding ding! Round over! In any case, consider this discussion concluded. Continued correspondence on the matter will not be warranted a reply. Make changes on the page within the next 13 days, or the page will be moved to namespace, as per the NCF policy. Good day. }} Civility Warning 1 For your derisive comments on this page, you have hereby been issued the first of three potential civility warnings, after which a short ban may be put in place on your account. From an objective standpoint, my only advice is to carefully read the comments of other users, and to consider their words in improving your own work. While you may not believe it, the administration is here to help, and does not simply want to remove new users: we wholly encourage literary growth, and comments by both administrators and active users are for your benefit only. We do enforce canon and realism standards. It is, however, wholly your choice: you may choose to stay on-site and continue arguing with other users, you may choose to simply leave the site, or you may choose to accept advice and improve your article's canonical standing and/or realism. No, your account is not currently banned. If you receive two more civility warnings from other administrators or myself however, you may receive a short ban. As for the tone of editing users and administrators, I have spoken to them, and have told them to keep their comments civil: they have so far, however, refrained from outright derision. Regardless of your own opinions, I am not a favouritist.